Dont Jump
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: ****Drarry**** Harry wants to kill himself because of things that are going on, and his personal savior is a person named Draco Malfoy...


Don't Jump

Summary: Drarry... Harry wants to kill himself because of things that are going on, and his personal savior is a person named Draco Malfoy...

.

.

 **A/N: Thank you to Louise Anne-Marie Green, For being my Beta**

"On top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm, I say your name in silence. You don't wanna hear us right now, the eyes of the city, are counting the tears falling down; Each one a promise, of everything you never found"- Tokio Hotel

 _Dear Draco Malfoy…_

 _I am pretty sure that you are the only one that cares at the moment._

 _You know that the Weasleys don't care for me. They stopped caring the moment Ginny stopped dating me…_

 _But this is a goodbye, and a shitty apology._

 _THE only reason I ever was rude to you was because Ron said you were evil, and I didn't want to lose my first friendship ever!_

 _But all i ever wanted was your_ _undivided_ _attention on me, to know that something_ _could be_ _forever… but it was all a fairytale, in my head_ _, never to come true; Fate's cruel joke on my survival._

 _I love you, I have ever since I saw that blonde boy on the stool next to me_ _, in Madam Malkin's; you made me nervous even back then, only i didn't understand why until years later, by then it was way to late._

 _Now I wish for the pain to end and I just wanted to tell you, that….. You made my life interesting._

 _Hadrian "Harry" James Potter._

Draco Malfoy raced out of his apartment and cast first a "Find me not spell" then a tracking charm on his door and blue footsteps appeared, walking off away from the door, and he followed the blue trail, as fast as he could; knocking muggles out of the way. As the trail was a bright blue, that meant the one who had left the trace been there within the last ten minutes.

"Where are you?" Draco whispered as the trail led him to a rooftop a few blocks away, he raced with all his might up the, seamless endless, stairs; after all he had read in muggle newspapers, that a lot of people jumped off of buildings to their death.

XXXXX break XXXXX

 **Harry looked over the ledge and closed his eyes.**

He could see his family waiting, they had their hands out, and had sad smiles on their faces. Sirius stood there, holding Moony's hand. He could do this, the world's didn't need him. He faced Voldemort, killed him, and had been on the Police force in the muggle world for years. Finding bad guys and ending their short reign; only to move on with the huge stack of cases on his desk.

Endured Ron's faked friendship, and had almost ruined his life with Ginny, a girl who was only with him for his fame; turned out Malfoy had been right in his mockings.

 _ **Death stood on the ledge beside the Boy-Man Who Lived and sighed, the man should know he wouldn't be able to die, but he hasn't spoken to Harry for years. The last time they had talked was when the boy had "died" and was speaking to "Dumbledore". Harry Potter after all was in control of the Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisible Cape. All of them had been his.**_

 _ **Using his powers he saw Draco running**_ _ **up the stairs**_ _**and**_ _ **he**_ _**sat down**_ _ **silently**_ _ **; Draco loved Harry, and Harry loved Draco. Even through all the things they had been put through, on the wrong sides of the war, enemies since**_ _ **First year**_ _ **, and finally now.**_

 _ **Draco and Harry had been through a lot, even in their other lives. Now it was time for eternal happiness**_ _**for two tortured souls, he held Harry back by a unseen force; giving the fighting soul a chance.**_

"Potter!" Draco cried out, he saw the man standing on the ledge, and tackled him to solid ground with a Accio on his belt, knocking Harry backwards but caught him bodily; Hearing the man grunt as the gravel dug into his body. "Are you fucking stupid?" Draco breathed, the tight hold on his heart let go, and he let his hands roam the other man's robes.

"I just can't stand it!" Harry sobbed and stared up to the black sky, not one star to gaze at as if denying him that joy.

"Stand what?" Draco whispered, he rolled them so Harry laid halfway untop of him, Draco gave into a long held desire and let his fingers run through the mop of Harry's soft hair.

"The dreams… memories, the hate… your hate. Do… Do you remembered the last thing you said to me?" Harry sobbed, his voice cracked with pain and his closed eyes kept seeing images.

"I wish you would fucking die…" Draco said, his voice soft and understanding.

"I can't, I have tried everything!" Harry said and wiped his eyes. "In Rome… I let myself get shot three times, once in the chest, the heart and the brain. Each under different names. I just couldn't. I even let myself get burnt in a building burning around me! Fuck, i even put someone under a Imperius Curse and told them to AK me!" Harry said.

"Oh Merlin," Draco whispered and crushed the wizard into his embrace.

"Hermione said I was obsessed with you…" Harry finished. "All I wanted was your love, I believe in true love… But I know you don't want me." Harry said, he wriggled and tried to get up but had to give Draco an elbow in his ribs before the hold loosened, he hurried to the staircase but a yell stopped him.

"Potter!" Draco yelled as the man was close to the door.

"Yes Malfoy?" Dissipating on spot, Draco landed in front the man. "I will always want you." Draco said and sealed his promise with a kiss.

The End...


End file.
